Promise
by Please Tell Me
Summary: He could tell her ten, twenty times- in a row- still, she'd always be there for him. And eventually, he stopped questioning why.
1. Secret

**Author Note: Before you read further, I would like to make a point that this is especially dedicated towards Xiledsoul who helped me get back into writing, and discussed what and what is NOT possible for writing... and my mouse is blinking for no fucking reason...**

**~Miki **

Everybody had jobs. There was no fact that you could ignore it, or that were more important, or less. Unfortunately, Death the Kid had been put into the position where he felt especially low in the job department.

Unlike being able to after the Kishin, or even knock Arachnophobia like the rest of the D.W.M.A students, he had been sent in search of the last magic tool. Why would someone as important and good at fighting as himself be sent to deal with small tasks and errands?

But, wait, there was a catch. The city he was designated to was a old run down country side town located far outside Death City's outskirts, where the entire village had been wiped out even though they had fifty feet brick wall surrounding it.

Even though he knew his job was 'important' in the defeat of both the Kishin Asura and Arachnophobia, he flew on his skateboard with a look of grim and disgust.

Just knowing that his father had once worked with that _thing_, Eibon, made him want to vomit as much as he did everytime he saw Crona's hair. But, there was no avoiding it, they were his father's orders, and as much as he didn't want to follow them, they were the law, and he didn't feel like taking a leaf out of Black Star's book and pretending to be greater than god.

As he got deeper and deeper into the jungle-like surroundings around the city he began to feel on the edge. First of all, who the hell puts a jungle in the middle of Nevada, right next to Death City, who the fuck do they think they are? And secondly, he was more afraid of dieing than he ever was. He wasn't allowed to bring Liz and Patty with him into the run-down city, and his father had even hinted that he may not make it back alive, being a Death God didn't block every attack after all.

"Kid, could you please tell us where we're going?" Liz shouted to him, making a large effort to be heard from all three of them in her weapon form.

He leaned towards her, mostly so that she could hear him through the whipping of the wind, and partially because it was easier to hold her- Patty was slightly heavier than Liz he had noticed once. "It's a village called Sarcoughagous. Very worn down."

He wasn't sure if she replied or not, he was already back to focusing on steering his skateboard, not killing himself, and strangling Patty within the next few minutes.

After what seemed like ages, he was finally able to find a small clearing where he could land. Tilting down slightly he made his descent gradually, watching the ground coming into clearer and clearer view.

Almost as soon as he landed (smoothly of course, he is Death the Kid!) he stepped on the edge of the board flipping it up into his hand. He watched, the board disappearing already under his hands as Liz and Patty slipped from weapon forms, stretching and talking among themselves.

"So Kid, Sarcoughagous?" Liz asked, shivering already even though she had on the jacket that matched Patty's- a gift from Tsubaki a while ago.

He scanned the area, pretty much a broken up wasteland with clumps of forest thrown in for fun. "Yes. Listen, both of you-"

"Oh, Kid! I don't want to go in there, it's probably dark and creepy and- what?" Liz finished, catching Kid's cold gaze upon her.

"Both of you, your not going in there. Something wiped that village out in one night, I don't trust taking you too with me if it's that dangerous!" His last word was lashed out as if he couldn't believe what was going on.

"KIDDO! We're your weapons, your not allowed to go without us!" Patty said loudly, latching around the boy's waist, crying softly into his clothes.

As if on reflex, Liz leaned down pulling at Patty, watching the blonde slowly loosen her grip and let her arms falling softly to the sides.

"Now, I would like to speak with both of you privately- Liz don't give me that look- separately. Please." He turned on one heel and walked to a small tree and cocked an eyebrow to look at them, wondering who wished to speak with him first.

Being the great older sister she was, Liz pushed Patty forward, mostly so that Kid wouldn't have to suffer with dealing with her later.

She watched from a nearby tree as Kid talked to Patty, obviously slow and deep, the way he talks when he's really serious with them.

Out of nowhere, Patty jumps up and hugs him, talking low too so that Liz can't hear them. Kid pats her on the back awkwardly.

And then Patty is walking towards her, beckoning with one finger to get her over there, smiling happily, her fists clenched.

"Hi Liz," Kid said unhappily, his eyes darting back and forth across the clearing. "Nice weather, huh?"

"Nice weather huh?" She gave him a stare, "Kid, I have known you for five years now, and the best thing you can come up with is, 'nice weather, huh?'"

He looked down at the soft sand. "Liz, I have to tell you something that I couldn't bare to tell Patty."

Once again she bent down to look at him, this time her town softer. "What is it Kid? Don't worry, you can't upset me, I lived in Brooklyn!"

He smiled weakly at that. "Well, Father told me that this mission is extremely dangerous, just as I told you earlier. He... he also told me that it is so dangerous that I could be killed-"

"Now, listen here Kid," She dragged him up so that he was staring right into her eyes, holding onto his collar with a death grip. "Last time I checked, you were the closest fucking this to God, even in front of Black Star. Your father is off his rocker, you're going to be fine in there, promise me that."

"Liz-"

"Promise me," He voice was gravelly and several octaves higher than usual, straining to keep her voice even.

He shook his head. "Liz, I can't. You know I can't. With this big of a risk, I can't promise you something like that."

She shook her head, fighting back tears, holding onto him tighter now. "I told you to make me a promise Shinigami and you are going to fucking keep it."

Finally, he nodded, looking down at her. "Fine, Liz I promise."

Then, just like Patty, she pulled him into a hug, smiling, and whispering into his ear. "Thank you, Kid."

Ten minutes later, she watched him enter through a the gate of Sarcoughagous. Patty was fascinated with watching a chain swing back in front of her face, the pendulum affect Liz thought immediately.

**Author Note: Aw, well, it sucked. But, I spent 2 1/2 days on this. Credit? Reviews? Please, or you will be hunted down by lions and licked to death! (licked to death?)**


	2. Music

**Author Note: Well, this whole thing is now going to be a random series of one-shots. So, just so you know, this was totally inspired by xxBurningxx whom wanted me to continue. So, enjoy the Kid X Liz-ness. And, no, I don't do lemons, so DON'T ASK! **

Rows of colorful CD's lined the walls. Liz slowly drifted a hand over a couple of them, coating her finger in a thick coat of gray dust.

"Kid, there is like thirty thousand CD's, how the hell do you expect me to download them all before eight tonight?" She asked, whipping around on him.

He blinked. "Now Liz, how can you expect me to leave you with thirty thousand CD's? There's only eight-eight of course. And please, don't trash them, I got them from Soul."

Carefully, Liz opened the case to a brightly colored one. "Rihanna. Really?"

"Yes, really, and before the guests start arriving I expect you to sit down at that laptop and download all the good songs."

"Good songs...?" She repeated, flipping through the CD's. Scores of Three Days Grace, Rihanna, Ke$ha, Cascada, Kelly Clarkson, All-American Rejects, The Pretty Reckless, Avril Lavigne, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Katy Perry, and Evanscence seemed to suddenly crash on top of her. No way, there was too much to sort through and download by eight tonight.

Kid helped her sort for an hour, sorting them all out by Artists, so that she could look through all the list of songs, make a smaller list on a piece of paper and then go from there.

While attempting to find Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway' CD, Liz stumbled upon an older looking CD. Making sure that her miester wasn't paying attention, she unfolded the beat-up purple cover, with a design that made stoners look sane, to find the CD itself unharmed and in prime condition.

"Liz, what's that?" Kid asked, a crowd of Katy Perry CD's balanced in his hands. Liz quickly counted all of them. Eight. Of course.

"Um... it's just an old Electric Violet CD. I remember listening to this with Patty and my mom when I was little, that's all."

"Oh," he leaned over, examining the case for himself. "Well, if you want, you can play it at the party."

She gripped it tighter. "Really?"

He shrugged, now sorting through Lady Gaga CD's. "Yes. I did put you in charge of music. However, I must warn you, if you put You & I by Lady Gaga on the playlist, I will literally kill you myself.

She couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>The playlist did get done, and on time. The computer loaded with different types of music. Guests arrived by bucketfuls it seemed, and Patty had fun loading her arms with coats, her own lime green dress drawing attention while doing so, and everybody sauntered in.<p>

Liz noticed that Maka and Soul arrived last, at nearly nine o'clock when everybody was dancing to 'Hot 'N' Cold' by Katy Perry. She had asked them about that, while straightening Maka's soft cream colored dress.

"Oh, um, we had a few preparations to finish. Spring cleaning you know..." she drifted off, and Liz put the piece together on her own. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know when somebody fucks in there off time.

Tsubaki had brought enough food to feed an army it seemed, at least to Liz, when she arrived, requesting for help to carry in not only the cake, but the varieties of dinners.

Now playing DJ, Patty seemed to have fun pissing people off. She would play a great song, namely one that everybody would cheer at and then turn on one of Cascada's or Britney Spear's slower songs.

"Play Gives You Hell!" One of the girl's from school screamed, waving her hands back and forth widly.

Patty shrugged and turned on the degrading song, and everybody took turns singing the lyrics. Liz stretched to see her sister grinning evilly to find the next song, and the older sibling forgot about it as she whistled the tune to_ Gives You Hell _as she helped carry in the cake.

She watched as Kid slowly made his way to Patty and whispered in her ear, and she smiled and shook her head vigorously, scrolling down on the laptop.

Liz didn't notice that Kid was standing behind her until she nearly tripped on him, the cake now having exactly seventeen candles in it.

"Dance, Liz?" He asked, extending his hand. She took it, waiting for the song that was on right now to finish. There was no way that you can take someone seriously when your playing All-American Rejects.

She waited to hear the final click before the song changed.

Avril Lavigne's Hot blared through the speakers, causing her to blush, knowing that Kid picked it for her.

**Author Note; -_-' Whew, talking about all this music gave me a headache. So sorry. Bet you didn't see that song coming.**

**Sadly, I own none of these songs. Because if I did, I would be richer, and I probably wouldn't even know what FanFiction was.**


	3. Jealous

**Author Note: Okay, to answer a few questions by all my reviewers about this story, I would like to say: I have no idea how many chapters there will be. Probably until I'm fourteen, or die for no reasoning. And, it's a while until I'm fourteen.**

**Also, if you guys really want lemons... you better be finding me a beta reader! **

**~Miki**

Patty- ahem, _Patrica-_ Thompson was known as a spoiled, food hogging, brat. And that was to put it lightly. If they really wanted to go deep, then they could go out right and call her stupid.

It never crossed anybody's mind- not even Maka's- that Patty was in any mind smart. But Patty was smart, maybe not books smart, but gossip smart. She heard everything first, and even if it never even contacted somebody's ears, she had seen it for herself, and kept it as her own little secret. How else was she supposed to know that Black Star and Tsubaki slept in the same room?

Of course, why should it be any different than her sister. She knew everything about Liz, even if she her oni-chan didn't tell her. She knew that her sister secretly hated the soap that Kid buys and hordes boxes of Dove in her closet, and that Liz cries every time she watches the Time Travelers Wife.

And she knew about Kid too, she knew that Kid was secretly a lover to flute music, but pretended to hate it because of how it was asymmetrically held, and that he loved to plant roses.

Needless to say, she definitely didn't see it coming when she peeked in Liz's blue velvet diary and saw that she had written small speals about Kid. Now, being her, she couldn't put it down, and quickly found a book cover and took it to school, absorbing everything she could- anything that she could use against them.

At the end of the day, after school, she slipped the diary back into Liz's desk in their shared room in hopes that Liz wouldn't notice the book being gone. The last thing she needed was being banned from the crayons. The very thought made her shiver.

"Liz, Patty, come, we're going to take a walk."

Patty jumped up, quickly brushing her hands through her hair, glad that she had brushed her teeth as soon as she had gotten home. She was going to put her plan into action.

"What's with the sudden urge?" Asked Liz, bouncing her heel back and forth on the tiling. "You hate going on walks."

Kid frowned at his weapons honesty. "Well, Maka and Soul wanted us to meet them at the park, and I figured you guys would like to come. Get on human clothing, we don't you two getting hit on."

Patty rushed down the hall, already in a green tank top and white shorts, her flip flops banging against her heels. "Ready Kiddo!"

Liz shook her head and walked down the hall to get changed.

"So, Patty, how are you?" Kid asked. He was horrible at small talk, and usually depended upon someone else to start the conversation.

Patty rolled her eyes, but took up her chipper voice once again. "Great Kiddo! It's sunny and giraffes are eating the lawn!" She giggled.

Kid's face slowly drooped into concern. "Giraffes? There the most asymmetrical animal out there, how dare they eat a grim reaper's lawn?"

Patty's eyes widened, almost like Kid had lashed out and taken a bite of her soul. "What about rhino's? Are they symmetrical, because they eat the grass too."

Kid seemed thoughtful for a second, and stayed silent until Liz came back, dressed in a black short sleeve and skinny jeans, her high heels were traded for sneakers.

"Oh, you look wonderful Liz," He said out of nowhere, causing Patty's jealousy to rise dramatically.

"Thank you, Kid. I just got a text from Maka, they're three blocks away from the park, so we'd better get going."

They left the house, making sure that all eight locks were tightened and strong held. Liz shook her head as they walked down the street, and Patty kept pointing out all the cute flowers and birds, all the while hanging onto Kid's right arm.

Silently, Liz looped her arm around Kid's left arm, and smiled lightly at the Shinigami, who was practically glowing himself.

This didn't sit well with Patty.

They ended up meeting up with Maka and Soul a block away from the park. Liz flashed a smirk at her miester friend, who looked really dressed up for a day at the park- a white frilly skirt, a baby blue shirt, and her hair done up in one asymmetrical pigtail on the side of her head.

"Oh, Maka, why are you wearing your hair asymmetrical?" Kid asked, taking a closer inspection. Soul almost instantly wrapped his arms protectively around his miester.

Liz made note that Soul had obviously made an attempt to say the same way as always. His hair held no headband, sure, but he wore blue jeans and a short sleeve orange shirt under his usual black jacket.

Maka exhaled softly, and closed her eyes softly, causing Liz to groan. Couldn't they do that someplace in private?

"OHMYGOD I forgot to ask Crona if he wanted to come!" Maka screamed, searching through Soul's pockets for her cell, and pulling it out so fast you'd think that it would've broke.

"But- Crona, he's a wimp!" Patty exclaimed unhappily, plopping down in the grass. Liz sat down next to her and parted the younger girl's hair.

"There, there Patty, tomorrow me and Kid will color all day with you!"

Patty nodded unenthusiastically. "Yeah, me, Kid, and... o-oni-CHAN!" Patty burst into tears suddenly, causing Liz to lean down and wrap her amrs around her protectively.

"Why does Kid-kun like Oni-C-chan so much? Isn't Patty-chan good enough?"

Liz sighed and slowly wiped the tears from Patty's cheeks. "Patty-chan is good enough, but maybe Patty-chan isn't right for Kid-kun."

Patty gulped, gripping the grass before it pulled up, leaving strands of green spokes in her tight fists. "B-but, Patty-chan loves Kid-kun too!"

Liz kissed Patty's cheek. "Kid-kun loves you, just in a different way."

Patty nodded, kissed Liz's cheek, then hugged Kid tightly.

**Author Note: This is the last one-shot before I have to go back to school. So, enjoy. **


	4. Sleepless

**Author Note: I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been kinda depressed and school has been rough, and basically I hate everything currently! I am really sorry!**

She cried day in and day out. At first Liz had been so overwhelmed with joy when the perfect little bundle of joy had been settled in her and Kid's arms after nine long months. However, now, she was having very mixed feelings about the small thing.

"Violet, shh... it's bedtime," She whispered, gently picking up the screaming child and clumsily sitting down in the rocking chair and moving her legs in time with her calming voice.

The child continued to scream, but at a slightly lower magnitude, the walls usually followed by a soft comforting exhale and flutter of the eyes. When the child finally got close enough to sleep- glossy eyed and barely whispering her cries Liz reached over to grab her phone.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hey," Liz said sleepily, shifting her arm slightly so that her child didn't wake up. "Violet is being a terror tonight."

She closed her eyes halfway so that she could barely see the blurred object of Violet, her black hair tickling her forehead as she drowned into sleep. "Sorry to hear that Liz," The voice said, slightly disoriented.

"Maka?"

"Mmph?" Maka asked.

"I woke you up didn't I?" Liz slurred, back to rocking her daughter in her arms, her feet gently tapping out a rhythm in her mind.

"Oh, Liz, you know I enjoy talking to you-"

"Did I?"

Maka inhaled sharply. Liz raised her eyebrows and slowed down the rocking. "Yeah. Don't worry though, I was just going to get up."

Liz turned her head to look at the clock on her phone, reading five-thirty in the morning. "Oh, forgot. Teaching all the fucking kids. I'd hate my day-job if I had yours."

"You watch Violet all day, you'd be fine."

"Yeah..." Liz said, flipping on the lamp light on the side table where Violet's crib was. "Well, I should probably go back to bed before Kid freaks or something."

"Okay, goodnight."

"G-N."

Maka laughed quietly as she hung up the phone. Liz grabbed her daughter's head softly with the crook of her elbow and lifted her with one hand planted firmly on the little girl's bottom. Gently she laid the little girl in the crib and tucked the green animal blanket up to her chin and kissed each cheek softly.

"Goodnight, Violet," She whispered, slilently adding: 'For the fourth time.'

**Author Note: And that's how to take care of a baby! Yes, I grew up taking care of three children, I know all the ins and outs. First off, feed babies grains after taking them off their milk diet, and also, don't over feed them water, it can kill them.**


End file.
